counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO) is a first-person shooter video game which is a part of the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It was announced to the public on August 12, 2011, and is developed by Valve Corporation and their partner, Hidden Path Entertainment. The game was later released on August 21, 2012 for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, and OS X and later Linux as a downloadable title. Development Counter-Strike: Global Offensive started off as an Xbox 360 port of Counter-Strike: Source by Hidden Path Entertainment. Seeing this as an opportunity to expand the franchise, Valve turned it into an entirely new game.HLTV - CS:GO - What we know so far Jess Cliffe confirmed the title "Global Offensive" on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2011,[http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=24307192&postcount=3 Steam Users' Forums - "Global Offensive"] while Valve later confirmed with its official announcement on August 12, 2011[http://store.steampowered.com/news/6059/ Announcement of CS:GO]. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive uses the latest version of the Source engine and is not built off of Counter-Strike: Source. After the success of the previous game, Valve wanted the newest game in the franchise to cater to both the casual and competitive community by including a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. Valve announced the beta would begin in October, but after receiving feedback from professional players who had been invited to playtest earlier versions of the beta, Valve decided to delay the beta Valve delays Counter-Strike: GO beta. After addressing the majority of the issues the closed beta started on November 30, 2011 to a pool of around 10,000 select players. After almost a year of the closed beta, Valve opened the beta up starting August 14, 2012 to anyone who had pre-ordered the game. As of yet, the console versions have not been updated and are extremely different when compared to their Steam counterpart. It is currently unknown whether or not Valve has plans for updating these versions. Updates to the game after its release can be tracked at Valve's Product Updates channel. A community grassroots effort to better document, organize, and track the resolutions of existing bugs and issues has been acknowledged by Valve and the unofficial CS:GO Bugs and Issue Tracker is maintained by the 64bitVPS Gaming Community . Patches Valve is known for providing unparalleled support and continuous updates for its titles, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is no exception. Since the beta ended, Hidden Path Entertainment have stopped its share of the development and Valve has taken over and provided countless updates to the game for everything from bug fixes and gameplay adjustments to new official content, and even added support for the Steam Workshop to allow custom content. Weapons and Equipment Weapons There are 8 new weapons in Global Offensive, and there are several changes to returning weapons, regarding the firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and movement speed. Weapons in bold are weapons introduced in Global Offensive. Weapons in italics replaced an old gun and its role. They retain the same basic attributes and are officially considered the "successor". Pistols Terrorists *Glock-18 *'P250' (replaces the P228) *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *'Tec-9' *'CZ75 Auto' * *'R8 Revolver' * Counter-Terrorists *'P2000' (replaces the USP) *'USP-S' (reintroduction of the USP) * *'P250' (replaces the P228) *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *Five-SeveN *'CZ75 Auto' * *'R8 Revolver' * * Added at a later date Shotguns Terrorists *'Nova' (replaces the M3) *XM1014 *'Sawed-Off' Counter-Terrorists *'Nova' (replaces the M3) *XM1014 *'MAG-7' Submachine guns Terrorists *MAC-10 *'MP7' (replaces the MP5) *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Counter-Terrorists *'MP9' (replaces the TMP) *'MP7' (replaces the MP5) *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Rifles Terrorists *'Galil AR' (replaces the IDF Defender) *AK-47 *'SSG 08' (replaces the Schmidt Scout) *'SG 553' (replaces the SG 552) *AWP *G3SG1 Counter-Terrorists *FAMAS *'M4A4' (replaces the M4A1) *'M4A1-S' (reintroduction of the M4A1) * *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *AUG *AWP *'SCAR-20' (replaces the SG 550) * Added at a later date Machine guns *M249 *'Negev' Cut weapons *MP5 Equipment Equipment in bold are new equipment that never appeared in a previous game. Terrorists *Kevlar vest *Kevlar + helmet *'Zeus x27' *C4 Counter-Terrorists *Kevlar vest *Kevlar + helmet *'Zeus x27' *Defuse kit *'Rescue kit' Grenades Terrorists *'Molotov cocktail' *'Decoy grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Counter-Terrorists *'Incendiary grenade ' *'Decoy grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Game Modes Global Offensive contains several multiplayer game modes. * Classic Casual and Classic Competitive: Classical game modes of Bomb defusal and Hostage rescue. Casual and Competitive have different rules to better suit casual players and competitive players. **Bomb Defusal: The Terrorists must plant a C4 at a bombsite and the Counter-Terrorists must defend the bombsite. **Hostage Rescue: The Counter-Terrorists must rescue the hostages and the Terrorists must defend the hostages. * Arsenal: Two new modes based on the popular Gun Game mod. **Arsenal: Demolition: Fast paced bomb defusal with weapon progression elements. **Arsenal: Arms Race: Respawning deathmatch where players must progress through a list of weapons. * Deathmatch (PC Only): Team-based respawning deathmatch. * Guardian (PC only): An operation exclusive game scenario that features a 2 players who must fend off 5 bot controlled Terrorists. * Co-op Strike (PC only): An operation exclusive game scenario that features 2 players go against a staged fight against an AI controlled terrorist team in a story-driven scenario. In addition, Global Offensive offers Offline with Bots, which offers the same game modes with AI-controlled bots; and the Weapons Course, a single player map serving as a tutorial and a training mode. Maps At launch Global Offensive had a total of 16 official maps: 8 updated classic maps, and 8 brand new maps for the Arsenal game mode. Bomb Defusal *Aztec *Dust *Dust 2 *Cache (became official on ) *Cbble (released on ) *Inferno *Mirage (released on June 12, 2013)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/06/7238/ CS:GO Blog - 12 JUN 2013] *Nuke *Overpass (released on ) *Train *Vertigo (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/10/5256/ CS:GO Blog - 1 OCT 2012] Hostage Rescue *Assault (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/02/6691/ CS:GO Blog - 7 FEB 2013] *Italy *Militia (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/03/6864/ CS:GO Blog - 21 MAR 2013] *Office Arsenal Arms Race *Baggage *Lake * *Monastery (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/10/5256/ CS:GO Blog - 1 OCT 2012] *Safehouse * *Shoots *Stmarc * * Made available to arms race at a later date. Demolition *Bank *Lake *Safehouse *Shortdust (released on ) *Shorttrain *St. Marc *Sugarcane Factions Global Offensive features a total of fourteen unique factions, each with their own quotes and voice acting. All factions have five different possible models, randomly chosen upon spawn. The factions are a mix of old and new characters. Terrorists *Anarchist *Balkan *Elite Crew *Phoenix Connexion *Pirate *Professional *Separatist Counter-Terrorists *GIGN *GSG-9 *IDF *FBI *SAS *SEAL Team 6 *SWAT Cut Factions Terrorists * Arctic Avengers * Yakuza (Freelancers) * Insurgents * Entrenched * Intifada * Jungle Marxist * Cultural Revolutionaries * Freedom Fighter Counter-Terrorists * Georgian Riot Police * MPSSC * KSK * UEI * Contractor * PLA Achievements Achievements, also known as Awards in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, are retained from Counter-Strike: Source. Achievements are given for completing milestones or notable actions, such as getting 1,000 kills with a particular weapon, or getting four headshots in one round. There are five categories of achievements, progression in the completion of achievements in each category will award the player with medals that can be seen on the leaderboard during matches. The list of achievements is found in the stats menu. Miscellaneous changes * Improved bullet penetration through some walls, materials, and objects when comparing to Counter-Strike: Source. * The radio commands for bots and players have been updated, each faction has its own voice actor, unlike previous Counter-Strike games where all factions had the same voice actor. * Matchmaking system based on ELO ranks and Skill groups. * Support for dedicated servers (PC and Mac only). * Leaderboards. * Maps such as Monastery, Vertigo, Assault, or Militia can only be accessed through the PC version of the game. * Cross-platform multiplayer between Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. PlayStation 3 was previously said to be included, but later dropped.[http://www.joystiq.com/2012/03/05/counter-strike-global-offensive-loses-cross-play/ Joystiq - Counter-Strike: Global Offensive loses cross-play] ** The console versions of the game run at native 720p resolution at a consistent 30fps. ** PC and Xbox 360 versions are rendered in Direct3D, while the Mac OS X and Playstation 3 version is rendered in OpenGL. ** The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. * The HUD, crosshair and buy menu VGUI has been updated. * Added support for ATI X1000-series GPU. Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2011, 12 years (exactly 146 months or 4,444 days) after Counter-Strike was originally released as a modification (June 12, 1999). *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' did not arrive on the PAL version of PlayStation Store on the official release date, causing fans of the region to react with anger. Sony apologized for the delay and promised to solve the problem as soon as possible but failed to provide an explanation. *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' is the only Counter-Strike game to be rated 18+ by PEGI. *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' is the second game to feature specific factions for different maps. For example: GIGN & Separatist for the Italy map, and IDF & Elite Crew for the Dust/Dust2 map. The first game to do so is Counter-Strike (Xbox). * In the CS:GO icon, a CT can be seen holding a SCAR-H, a weapon that isn't in the game. * Unlike the other games in the Counter-Strike series, the color of the Terrorist team in CS:GO seems to be a darker yellow with a bit of orange mixed into it, instead of red. * Despite the game having left the beta in August 21, 2012, the Steam Database Depots for CS:GO is still called "Counter-Strike Global Offensive Beta". * In the trailer, some dialogue present in the game can be heard such as, "Los, Los, Los!" "Contact" "Target Spotted" and "One Guy Left" * The in-game files include a language option for "Pirate". This language can be used by setting the launch option to . * The original Steam App id in steam store was ,but later changed to . Videos References See Also * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1800/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Steam *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' at Wikipedia ru:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive tr:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive